


Maiden of Light

by estaels



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Slow Burn, inspired by pewseibai's au, magical girl au, mahou shoujo sorey, more tags will be added with the progression of this fic, most likely angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estaels/pseuds/estaels
Summary: Sorey is a person of sincerity, purity, innocence. Such qualities attract a fate that no human could have foreseen.It begins with Lailah, a woman belonging to a different realm; she's an overseer. They meet under peculiar circumstances, the likes of which urge Sorey down a new path -- the path of a magical girl. With this new burden at hand, he must learn to balance the stresses of two lives.Things only escalate with the transferal of a new student.His name is Mikleo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm returning with a new fic -- a magical girl au! This is actually one of two aus I'll be working on at the moment, in collaboration with a bunch of amazing people. 
> 
> The entire plot for this fic was based on the ideas of @pewseibai on twitter -- there's so much to this au already and I'm extremely excited to write for it. 
> 
> ALSO once I get links working on here, I'm going to post some links to amazing art and designs that have already been created for this by DejiNyucu and KitsuNezumi!!
> 
> That's enough rambling from me now -- enjoy the chapter!

Alisha Diphda. The name of Lailah’s initial candidate. According to research, she's a girl of adolescent age and attendee of Ladylake Academy. Lailah first encounters her when she's walking home with a friend in the rain; the pure aura surrounding them is thick, so much so that tearing it apart seems improbable.

Now the only issue remaining appears to be getting out of this soggy puddle and into Alisha's hands somehow. Retaining this form unfortunately carried an inconvenience too many. The sooner a contract is formed, the better.

She musters up as much energy possible, directing it at the girl with an attempt to seize her attention. It works. Alisha takes her vessel, a minute keyring, into the palm of a hand. Lailah makes an internal squeal of triumph. Everything is going exactly as she’s...

“Here, I’d like you to have it.”

...foreseen. A feeling of panic festers within as she finds herself in the grasp of another -- the friend. Alisha mentioned her name as being Sorey, right? And oh dear, she's being fastened against her satchel and they're gradually distancing themselves from Alisha --

This situation is far from what she desired.

Surprisingly, the radiant aura of purity continues to remain potent, even as Lailah's first candidate vanishes over the horizon with a farewell. This Sorey, could she be a potential, if not stronger, magical girl?

This particular dilemma can only be solved by observation, she concludes. Following Sorey's mannerisms over a matter of days provides plentiful knowledge. What she sees, a spirit of resilience, compassion, determination. It shows in her actions, the way she talks, the warm glimmer in her eyes.

Lailah puts unwavering faith in the belief that she'll make an exceptionally admirable magical girl. It's a fine evening, following a taxing day of school, when it happens. She's tucked away with Sorey's bag against a raised wooden shelf.

Seizing the opportunity, Lailah attempts to reach out with her voice. “Testing, testing, one, two, three?” No response. She puts a little extra strength into it. “Testing, testing! Can you hear me?”

Sorey squeals very audibly, trousers halfway down a pair of legs. Lailah is greeted by the sight of rather masculine looking underwear. Okay, so maybe the timing wasn't exactly  _ flawless. _

“Hello Sorey, I am Lailah. I assume you're able to hear me?” Sorey is frozen still, half exposed body more rigid than ice. Green eyes shift from side to side with suspicion. A wary stance is assumed.

“Oh heavens, I'm not hallucinating, am I?”

Lailah exhales. Clearly accomplishing this feat is not as simple as expected.

“Don't worry Sorey -- it’s nothing like that.” It's reassuring to see the tension in Sorey's shoulders unravel, allowing them to sag down a little. “It may be a little sudden to ask but I’d like to make you a magical girl!”

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Now, now, we’re short on time so we must make haste -- it's time to form a contract!” Lailah moves with peculiar spontaneity, submerging the room in a pool of light. It's now or never; she must create a pact. Leave the decision-making, explanations and formalities as the future’s responsibility.

She sees it, Sorey's soul, wrapped in purity, no signs of taint or blight. Perfect. With one final surge of energy, the contract reaches completion, and Sorey emerges clad in gold, red and white. The bedroom reverts to its original state.

“What, what just happened?” Sorey makes a self examination in a state of utter trepidation. “Lailah, right? Uh, what did you do to me?”

Lailah, with the formation of a contract, is able to fully materialise herself in the form of a woman. Her hair, white with red spilling at the bottom. The dress she wears matches the colours of Sorey's magical girl robes. The striking turquoise of her eyes is all that clashes with the colour scheme.

“I've made you into a magical girl!” Sorey bristles at the sight of her abrupt appearance. “I’m sorry for giving you such poor notice but I'm afraid I must move with great speed.”

“Wait, you said magical girl.”

“Yes?”

“I'm a boy.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Lailah can only respond with a restrained chuckle behind her fist as Sorey looks over himself, pulls up the skirt.

“Oh my gosh.”

“What's the matter?”

“I have.” A pause. “I have panties.”

With a shameful aversion of her gaze and flush of the cheeks, Lailah makes an attempt to explain herself, “Well, I designed it while you were participating in your studies and I might have gotten little carried away.” She tries to hide her blush behind two palms. “I wanted it to provide sufficient mobility but also be cute and stylish at the same time!”

Sorey is still stuck trying to comprehend the reality of his predicament. He turns to get a firm grasp of his outfit; it's nice, intricately designed, embellished with golden patterns. His hair flows long, a light shade of platinum blonde flowing in a ponytail tied by scarlet feathers. The only issue, his midriff and legs are alarmingly exposed. Sorey worries that he might freeze during the winter. Fortunately, Lailah is correct about the issue of mobility; his attire is surprisingly comfortable despite appearing at the epitome of regality.

“Now to revert. Just picture yourself turning back and it should happen! It should be pretty simple,” remarks Lailah. Sorey follows her command to the letter, and feels the weight of his lengthened hair fade into oblivion. “Oh my!” A shriek from Lailah, who's shielding her face with two hands and facing the wall. “It appears that you are lacking in clothing.”

One look at himself and Sorey is mortified. He bundles up whatever clothing he can and changes in the bathroom nearby. Much to Lailah's relief, he emerges fully clad.

“Ah, that's much better!” Sighs Lailah. “Now listen very carefully, for I am about to inform you of your duty as a magical girl.”

The request has Sorey perched attentively on the edge of his bed. He can't fully fathom the situation but he'll take whatever explanation is made available.

“I must begin with myself first; I am an Overseer hailing from a magical continent beyond this Earth by the name of Glenwood. Many folk in Glenwood possess an ability to overseer, however those who are of greater proficiency are sent to a selective academy where following graduation, we traverse the Earth in search of magical girls!”

“I-I don't understand what this has to do with me.”

“Well, I was just getting to that. There's no harm in having a little patience!

The purpose of a magical girl is to quell a force driven by corruption and taint within humans, otherwise known as malevolence. With enough potency, it has the potential to manifest in the form of a hellion. Your ultimate duty is restrain all hellions and keep them from the Pureland, where the heart of magic resides. Should the Pureland become tainted, the balance of both worlds shall topple, and calamity will reign above all.”

Sorey gulps, overwhelmed.

“Why only girls?” Lailah pauses, flushing.

“Well apparently, girls are typically pure of heart and have a spirit potent enough to resist malevolence!” Her voice increases in pitch and uncertainty. One look at Sorey and he appears overcome with bafflement, blinking twice. Lailah relents,”Alright, maybe the Head Overseer’s intentions behind it were far from decent -- but let's not delve into that now!”

“O-okay. Sorry Lailah, this is all a little daunting that's all,” the brunette admits with a sheepish rub of his head.

“No worries. Do not forget that there will be other magical girls to fight alongside you and share your burden. Whatever you do, please refrain from shouldering everything on your own Sorey.” Her town darkens, turning grave. “I've seen what it can do on innumerable occasions. I want you to promise that you'll inform me of any hardships you encounter, should you continue.”

“I promise,” Sorey assures with an upturn of lips. Lailah returns the gesture.

“But before we move ahead, I must give you some time to truly consider if you are ready to accept this role. If desired, I may break the contract as I please, however I do not want you to take to duty of a magical girl lightly, even if our time is severely limited.”

And so, Sorey takes the following days to mull over the situation, all while becoming further acquainted with Lailah. He learns greatly of the Overseer -- she's a woman of warmth and consideration, always present and watching over him, his health, even cooking a few meals. She's like the mother he always wished for.

“Sorey your laundry is all askew!”

“Sorry!”

Sorey thinks of his potential, the lessons he’ll learn, the people he'll save, and surprisingly, the responsibility of a magical girl no longer seems so daunting.

One day, with a strange abruptness, Lailah resurfaces his predicament as a magical girl. “There are some final things that have surfaced and I'd like to clarify before you come to a decision. A second duty now belonging to all magical girls.”

Sorey gives a look of acknowledgement from his soup, as he's pouring spoonfuls of the liquid between his lips. The heat and texture of it is relishing, therapeutic, but not so much when he misfires and spills it over his shirt.

With a fond shake of her head, Lailah reaches over to wipe him down, then resumes her speech. “You must protect the Pureland, at the heart of which is a sacred shrine once inhabited by the Maiden of Light.”

“The Maiden of Light?”

“Yes, an Overseer at the epitome of power; strong enough to wield powers of purification without a contract. Their potential surpasses that of any other Overseer. The Maiden’s duty lies with protecting the Pureland from taint and malevolence, and is supposed to remain at the Shrine.

However, our last Maiden of Light, Muse, she -- she was seduced by a human and led into your realm. The Head Overseer is using fragments of power to sustain the barrier but time is wearing extremely thin. I'm afraid magical girls have been consequently been bestowed with a new, immense burden -- to find the Maiden of Light,” Lailah's eyes cast down with solemnity, turquoise fading into a gloomy grey.

“Wait then it's simple; all we have to do is locate Muse and bring her back, right?” A sigh speaks volumes, cutting through Sorey's resolution and making it obsolete.

“Muse died -- only days ago. Our Head Overseer felt all ties to her power become severed without notice. Unfortunately, this complicates many things.”

“Then her powers --”

“Have been bestowed upon her offspring. Her departure from the Pureland was but three years ago, or eighteen years in your time.

The next Maiden of light is roughly of that age. I beseech of you, even if you haven't entirely approved of the contract, times are now falling into desperation. So please --”

“I'll do it.” An answer, dripping with sincerity, determination shimmering in vibrant pools of viridescent.

“I don't understand.” Lailah reclines in pleasant astonishment, eyelids flickering up and down.

“I'm going to become a magical girl.”

“This is no burden to be taken lightly, I've mentioned that on countless occasions.” A smile is all it takes to convince her. She sees Sorey, a boy of conviction, who cares for the world.

He rubs his head, speaking again, “I mean -- how could I  _ not _ help?”

A sheen across Lailah's orbs and a gasp of glee and Sorey, he who is pure of heart, is declared a magical girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please feel free to let me know. The first chapter is shorter than I would have liked but the purpose of it is entirely introductory.


End file.
